remixfavoriteshowandgamefandomcom-20200214-history
The Ghost Train
The Ghost Train is the main antagonist of Tom and Jerry & The Little Engine That Could. It is a spooky steam locomotive and a new antagonist of The Little Engine That Could franchise film and did not exist in the original 1991 film of the same name. Appearance The Ghost Train is a 2-8-4 wheel configured American Berkshire type steam locomotive, pulling a train of four boxcars and finally one caboose. Its designs based on The Simpsons. Unlike other engines such as Tillie, Tootle, Farnsworth, Pete, Jebediah, Georgia and Doc, it is the only engine that didn't have a face on a smoke stack or the front of the boiler. ''Tom and Jerry & The Little Engine That Could According to the story, the Ghost Train scares a trains, steals freight and kidnaps passengers and sends nightmares to the children on the another side of the Mountain during every night. As if foreshadowing the Ghost Train's appearance, a thunderstorm on night began as Tillie reached the mountain using the old tracks after saving Little Golden Book Land from flooding. A loose boulder slammed into the old bridge's support, causing it to partially collapsed. Tillie finally comes across a scary-looking tunnel and makes it through thanks to Tom's panic. From a distance above, the Ghost Train emerges out of the storm clouds and heads straight for the Birthday Train with the intention of stealing it. Despite Tillie's perseverance, the Ghost Train pushes her into a tunnel, leaving her knocked out by an avalanche and taken Rollo and the toys away, intending to keep them and send nightmare to Eric. The Ghost Train was defeated by Tillie, Chip, Scuffy the Tugboat, his friends, Tom, Jerry and Tuffy by pulling a switcher making it roll down the mountain. It was not seen for the rest of the movie, but in the credits, it reveals the Ghost Train was buried in snow. Game The Ghost Train appeared in ''Sailor Moon Crystal: Adventures in FernGully as the boss. It has the subtitle of: Spooky Steam Locomotive. It guarded the Blue Rainbow Gem. Its boss theme is Ghost Ship Bellum Battle in The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass. Trivia *The Ghost Train appeared in The Simpsons episode "El Viaje Misterioso de Nuestro Jomer (The Mysterious Voyage of Homer)". *Although the Cave (although not truly evil) is the main antagonist of the original The Little Engine That Could film, the Ghost Train appeared to be a more evil villain, possibly had bigger plans, and turned out to be more dangerous its predecessor. Whereas the Cave was a neutral character since he appeared to be the fear of the mind of the 1991 film's main protagonist Tillie. **While the Ghost Engines in Thomas & Friends are only a pretend ghost story, the Ghost Train was too real than pretend. *The Ghost Train shared similarities with the Nightmare Train of the 2011 The Little Engine That Could film: they both deliver nightmares, and hate good dreams. Category:Trains Category:Tom and Jerry & The Little Engine That Could characters Category:The Little Engine That Could characters Category:Non-Disney Villains Category:Main Antagonists Category:Universal Animation Villains Category:Steam Engines Category:Silent characters Category:Engines Category:Those defeated